With the development of computer and internet technology, the dissemination and sharing of information has become increasingly convenient and quick, while at the same time giving rise to various information security problems. In order to safeguard information security, a variety of information security protection technologies have been developed in response to current needs. For example, identity verification technologies, encryption key protection technologies, and the like have been developed in relation to information security.
Identity verification is an important component in safeguarding system security. According to some conventional information security systems, network systems only publish and share a variety of network resources, system resources, and information resources securely and with high efficiency if identity is successfully verified.
Some related identity verification technologies include static password authentication technology, dynamic password authentication technology, biometric authentication technology, and authentication technology based on magnetic cards/smart cards, and the like. Of the authentication methods used by some related identity verification technologies, biometric authentication technology is a highly credible authentication method that is also difficult to falsify. As a result, biometric authenticating is currently becoming one of the simplest and most secure authentication technologies.
According to some related art, a biometric authentication technology includes collecting and recording handwriting that is manually entered by the user via a touch screen. When identity of a user is to be verified, handwriting that is manually entered by the user via a touch screen is compared to the recorded handwriting of the user, and based on the comparison between the entered handwriting and the recorded handwriting, verification of the user's identity can be realized.
In authentication methods in which identity verification is performed using collected handwriting that is manually entered by the user via a touch screen, if the collected handwriting is excessively simple, then the handwriting is very easily imitated, resulting in an inability to effectively verify user identity, and creating potential system security risks. Conversely, if the collected handwriting is overly complex, false non-matches can occur, resulting in the inability of the system to successfully verify user identity and potentially causing the user to repeatedly attempt to execute identity verification. Causing a genuine user to repeatedly attempt to execute identity verification consumes an excessive amount of system resources and can lead to unsatisfactory user experiences.